Masterpiece in the making
by Special child666
Summary: A beautiful story of realization of one's true inner feelings towards each other in a informative love comedy that will leave you on the edge of your seat


Once upon a time in a dark and dreary night, i layed there with my asshole gaped, feeling used and betrayed. Shrek had left me alone and dripping in his white sticky baby batter; "I must get my revenge" His penis was still erect when i found him in the kitchen cumming into a sandwich to force me to eat  
He roared a mighty "Wolf predation was monitored for one month in early winter (mid-November to mid-December), one month in late winter (March), and two months in spring (May and June). Project staff detected 227 kills that were definitely, probably, or possibly made by wolves during 2014, including 148 elk (65%), 20 bison (9%), 13 mule deer (5%), 10 deer of unknown species (4%, probably mule deer), five coyotes (2%), three moose (1%), three wolves (1%), one badger (1%), one beaver (1%), one bighorn sheep (1%), one goose (1%), one raven (1%), one pronghorn (1%), and 19 unidentified animals (8%). The composition of elk kills was 30% calves, 2% yearlings, 33% adult females (cows), 22% adult males (bulls), 10% adults of unknown sex, and 3% of unknown sex and age. Wolves still preferred elk, but predation on bison and mule deer appear to be increasing.

Wolf Management Wolf management activities included den site closures and several hazing events. Staff continued to manage wolf viewing areas in Slough Creek, Lamar Valley, Hayden Valley, and other areas where wolves were frequently observed. There were seven instances when behavior of wolves was considered habituated or they closely approached humans. These seven instances involved four different wolves: two of known sex and age (one adult male and one adult female) and two others of unknown sex, but probably adults. Hazing occurred five times, with four instances directed at one wolf –a lone adult (3-year-old), female #889. The other hazing event was directed at an unknown gray adult. Hazing included yelling, clapping hands, honking the horn, paint balls, bean bags, and cracker shells. Hazing at the unknown gray adult was considered successful. Four attempts at hazing wolf #899 were unsuccessful. She was eventually shot outside the park near a human residence by a licensed hunter. A necropsy revealed a wound that likely occurred a year earlier during the previous wolf hunting season and could have led to her habituated behavior. Locations of the habituated wolves were Blacktail Deer Plateau, Little America, and Lamar Valley." before stabbing me with the luscious sandwich's baked buttery wheat stripped, crust filled sandwich bottom.  
"How dare you do this to me Shrek?" I cried with salty, clear tears streaming down my face with the passions of a passion fruit in the produce aisle.  
Shrek smiled his bug-filled, slimey smile before kissing my anus and flying through the window, the air crisp and cool and full of leaves descending with him along the path of Shrekshuality.

Weeks later, I told my male-to-female transgender asagender bigolyfluid brother Jennnnifire as we sat in a cafe. It smelled of brown, crisp coffee beans with a touch of bakery bread smell emitting from the kitchen. A masterpiece was about to be made.  
"How dare Shrek do this to you." Jennnnifire shouted at the top of his lungs. The patrons simultaneously let out the brown liquid from their anuses that would usually be a solid substance. It smelled of excrement now.  
Jennnnifire and I exited the cafe barely with our lives, having to leave our shoes behind as they were filled with the brown liquidy substance. I don't know how, but a mix of white member sauce made itself known as we left the cafe doors agape.  
"I'm going to sue Shrek for you." Jennnnifire exclaimed with his loud, transgender voice. His adam's apple was colored a darkk blue to blend with his blue-tinted skin. I'm crying now.  
"I cannot fight my luvi, (ow)!" I let out a mighty roar full of my morning meal with a touch of Shrek's white member substance sauce.  
I'm crying now.


End file.
